What if I Kissed You Right Now?
by thatnileyfreak11
Summary: Miley Cyrus Cheer Captain of The Coogers and Nick Jonas Football Captain of The Shamrocks Fall In Love But Does The Long lasting Feud Between The Cheer Squads and Football Team Stop Them From Being Together THE MODERN ROMEO AND JULIET NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

"Miley!"  
>My moms voice was heard from outside my was the starting of Cheer and Football Camp and she was Waiting for me to pack.<p>

"Im almost done im packing my makeup and flat iron!" "Well HURRAY!"

My mother was never paitent she always has to rush things.

"Can you help me" "Why do you have so much bags Miley?"  
>"Mom its only 4 bags" "Whatever Miley load them in the car"<p>

1 hour later...

My mom was driving me and my bestfriend Demi.

"Now girls I know your 16 and your going away to camp with BOYS.." "MOM! Comeon Were not gonna do anything" "Im just saying be careful"

I was happy to see that the camp was 5 mintues away

"WHERE HERE!"

Me and Demi jump out the car as my mom drove away we waved goodbye

"Wow were really here" "Its Beautiful" "Yea it is"

Me and Demi wanted to come here since we were 12 and we finally got the chance its a dream.

"Well Well Well look who finally made it" "Meghan"

Me and Demi said at the same time . Meghan was Captin ofthe Shamrocks and I was Captin of the Coogers.

"Hello Miley and You..." "My name is DEMI" "Whatever See You Losers at the Campsite."  
>"Ugh! I cant stand her!"<br>"No one can Dem"

Everyone on the Shamrocks hated me and Demi expecially Selena and Meghan

"Lets just go to our rooms"

We picked up our bags and were on our way to finish our dream

"Miley Cyrus"

I turned my head to see the one person that makes my skin crawl but my heart beat at the same time..

Nick Jonas 


	2. Chapter 2

Mileys Pov

"Well looked who showed up after 15 years of her cheerleading life"  
>"Nicholas Jonas what a surprise to see you here"<br>"You shouldnt be surprised since the Shamrocks are the best football team ever"

The Shamrocks were the best team around theres no lie about that but when it came to thier cheerleaders they sucked The Coogers were the best cheer squad while the Shamrocks were the best Football team thats why our schools hate eachother we both want both trophies. But of course Nick didnt have to know that.

"Best Football team my ass Jonas may i remind you you lost five times in a row this season"  
>"Yes Cyrus but we also beat you Coogers 10 times in a row this season"<br>He Smirks Nick always had that style about him , so cool. and thats why we dont get along

"If you excuse us" Demi started "We have to put our stuff in our cabin"  
>"No problem ladies just dont forget to tell your men i said get ready for thier 11th lost this season" With that Nick walked away "Hey beautiful"<br>That voice I can tell from anywhere my boyfriend "Hey Jakey" "What did Jonas want?" " Um nothing he just came to bother us you know the same old same old"  
>"Oh well we gotta go put our stuff away so ill see you later babe" "bye"<br>"Miles why did you lie?" " Because I didnt wanna rub it in thier face that they lost 10 times to there enemies plus you know how sensitive Jake is about Football" "Oh well lets get to our cabin"

1 hour later (sorry to skip )

Me and Jake were making out yeah i mean that is kinda disgusting seeing we are in frount of the whole football team plus the Shamrocks but when your in love what can you do? Plus Demi wasnt Here To Tell Us To stop

"Dont suck her face off to hard Jake"  
>"Jonas"<br>"Nick what do you want" I say "Just wanted to make sure you told your boyfriend what i said"  
>Jake looked at me I was hoping this would not be bought up again but hey when Nicks involed my plans always get messed up "Babe what is he talking about"<br>"Yeah Miley what am i talking about"  
>"Nick Shut up!" I was tyrna pass the subject and he keep pushing on to it "No Miley what is Nick Taking About?"<br>I gave up "Nick wants you to know you gonna get your 11th lost this season"  
>"You talked to him about this?"<br>"No"  
>"Yes" Nick Says "Nick Shut up no we didnt "<br>"Yes we did"  
>"Miley are you lying to me" Jake was red "Baby no"<br>"Its not nice too Lie Cyrus"  
>"Nick Shut Up!"<br>"Your Right have fun sucking faces now" and with that he smirks and walks away

I Swear He Does This on Purpose 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy :) Please Answer The Questions Below After The Chapter

Mileys Pov

Jake didnt talk to me all night after that and Nick smirked and I glared at him "Jake talk to me please." Silence. Thats all I got all night not even a grunt just silence. "Jake hes lying. " I try to explain so atleast hed maybe talk "If I dont answer back maybe that means I dont wanna speak to you!" "Stop being a jerk!" "Then you stop being a two-faced whore!" Whore did he just call me a whore?  
>I break down crying right there threw all the arguements wed been threw hes never went that far and called me a whore "Miles look im.." "JUST LEAVE WERE OVER!" "Miles you cant let 2 years of love go away" "BUT YOU CAN YOU DIDNT WANNA TALK TO ME THE WHOLE NIGHT OVER A LIE AND THEN CALL ME A...A...A WHORE!" "Miles please im sorry"<br>Threw my tears and the pain in my heart all I could whisper was "Goodbye Jake" and walk back to my cabin.

After I told Demi what happend I broke down more I didnt know who to be more mad at Nick for lying and making this happen or Jake for calling me a two-faced whore. KNOCK KNOCK the sound of a banging hand on the wooden cabin door was heard threwout the room "Ill get it said Demi" She went to open the door and there stood The person i dislike with a . "What do YOU want" Demi said "Miley im sorry for causing the breakup between you and Jake it was just suppose to be a joke i told him it was a lie" "It doesnt matter now" I start "He called me a whore in frount of the whole camp im not gonna take him back but thanks for the appolgy" Something and his face told me he wanted to ask something but was unsure...  
>"Miley.." "Yes Nick?" "I Was wondering if youd like to start over and be friends?"<br>"NO NO NO NO NO!" Screamed Demi how do i NOT know this is a setup? Plus are teams AND Schools hate eachother" "Dem I think its sweet Nick wants to be friends with me" "Demi" Nick said "I just wanna end this fued between us plus I know you like Joe" Demi blushed it was true Demi had a HUGE crush On Joe Jonas Who was Nicks brother and a Shamrock and that was only reason Demi never told "Was it that obvious?" "Yea" Nick says and laughs "So friends?"  
>Me and Demi both smile and say "Friends"<p>

The Next Day (Nicks POV)  
>I felt so guilty yesterday for causing the breakup with Miley and Jake but somewhat proud. Truth is I had A HUGE crush on Miley back in 3rd grade but things change but to say the feelings i felt for her before arent there would be a lie. The only problem is Selena. My current girlfriend and Mileys enemy. Honestly are football teams dont hate eachother as much as it seems its the cheerleaders. Girl drama mostly. So now here I am wit my team and the cheerleaders and all I could think about is a certin blue eyed beauty. "So guys" I start "How would you feel if I was friends with Miley and Demi?"<br>Selena spit out her much? "Those loser Coogers oh no if I ever see you talking to them i swear our Relationship would be OVER" "There not as bad as they seem"  
>"And how would you know?" "I dont " I lie But as soon as i was going to get off the subject here comes the coogers and there cheerleaders and who is in that cheerleading squad? it looks like shes coming over here Oh No Not Good...<p>

Questions:  
>Person?<br>Favorite Person?  
>Part?<br>I start A Jemi Story?  
>You Like How Long It Was?<p>


End file.
